<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Без перекуров и выходных by Kernel_Panic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827550">Без перекуров и выходных</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic'>Kernel_Panic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Military, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Masturbation, UST, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая встреча с новым снайпером оказалась впечатляющей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: Драбблы/Мини от M до E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Без перекуров и выходных</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Витя захлопнул дверь и с довольным стоном растянулся на кровати. Всё-таки в работе на частную военную компанию были свои плюсы. После стольких лет, проведённых в казарме, собственная комната казалась пределом мечтаний. Особенно теперь, когда в их небольшом отряде произошло пополнение.</p><p>Новенький раздражал абсолютно всем. Своей невинной мордашкой, глядя на которую хотелось потрепать по розовой щёчке и сказать: «Ути-пути, котёночек». Яркими глазами, попеременно светившимися то дикой яростью, то наглым превосходством: «мой папа — полковник ГРУ». Нечеловеческой гибкостью, благодаря которой он играючи уходил с линии атаки во время совместных спаррингов, хотя каждый раз казалось, что ещё немного и удастся его достать.</p><p>После этих спаррингов потребность побыть в одиночестве становилась особенно острой. Витя расстегнул ремень, стащил штаны на бёдра, задрал подмышки футболку, заложил левую руку за голову, облизал ладонь правой, обхватил давно вставший член, медленно провёл вверх-вниз, погладил большим пальцем головку и счастливо выдохнул. Наконец-то!</p><p>Он закрыл глаза и как наяву увидел всё то, что уже второй месяц не давало ему спокойно спать по ночам. И просто — не давало.</p><p>Умопомрачительно длинные ноги, которые не портил даже камуфляж, вечно раздражённый взгляд, полускрытый не по уставу длинной, светлой чёлкой, маленький розовый рот, в любой момент готовый разразиться бранью, и полное пренебрежение к субординации. Последнее заводило особенно сильно.</p><p>Витя облизал губы, обхватил ствол плотнее и задвигал рукой в ровном ритме.</p><p>Когда командир особого отряда быстрого реагирования (позывной «Дядя Яша») сказал, что у них будет свой снайпер, Витя обрадовался. Ведь толковый снайпер мог в одиночку порешать кучу непредвиденных проблем, частенько возникавших во время операций.</p><p>Поэтому к началу «прослушивания» Витя явился на огневую точку, встал за плечом Дяди Яши и недоумённо уставился на щуплого пацана в гражданском. Модные драные джинсы и куртка в заклёпках подсвечивали хозяина неоновой надписью: «Мне здесь не место!»</p><p>Естественно, первой Витиной мыслью было: «Что эта феечка у нас забыла?»</p><p>И недоумение лишь усилилось, когда Дядя Яша передал пацану тёмно-серый, перетянутый металлическими лентами кейс, от веса которого того заметно повело в сторону, и сказал:</p><p>— Давай, парень, покажи, что умеешь.</p><p>Пацан практически уронил кейс на дощатый настил, отщёлкнул парные замки и уставился внутрь так, словно впервые видел дальнобойную винтовку в разобранном виде. Смолчать Витя не смог.</p><p>— Это не намного сложнее заправки кальяна, — весело сказал и он и осёкся, напоровшись на бешеный взгляд сине-зелёных глаз. Вот тогда-то и прозвучало презрительное:</p><p>— Я и не такое видел. Мой отец — полковник ГРУ.</p><p>Витя собирался поинтересоваться, что же золотой мальчик забыл среди наёмников.</p><p>Но хрипловатый голос, удивительно низкий для такого тщедушного тельца, ударил под дых и горячей волной разлился по внутренностям, прострелил до затылка, пощекотал под яйцами. Витя едва не покачнулся от накатившего острого возбуждения и прикусил язык. А пацан скинул куртку на пол, не заботясь о том, что она перепачкается в пыли, и принялся сосредоточенно собирать винтовку.</p><p>Через тридцать секунд он пристегнул оптику к стволу и глянул на Дядю Яшу, стоявшего над ним с секундомером. Тот одобрительно кивнул и скомандовал:</p><p>— Направление юго-запад, отметка два-двести.</p><p>Витя мысленно присвистнул — Дядя Яша не разменивался по мелочам. Стрелять из незнакомого оружия, против солнца и на такое расстояние — для вступительного экзамена, пожалуй, было даже слишком жестоко.</p><p>А пацан не растерялся. Подошёл к краю пыльного настила, без колебаний плюхнулся на живот и приобнял винтовку как лучшего друга, уставился в окуляр оптического прицела, передёрнул затвор, загоняя первый патрон в патронник, глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и нажал на спусковой крючок.</p><p>Витя поднёс бинокль к глазам и присвистнул уже вслух — фанерный щит с нарисованными концентрическими кругами выстрелом разнесло в щепки.</p><p>— Направление юго-запад, отметка два-пятьсот.</p><p>Витя не отставляя бинокля метнулся взглядом к следующей цели и успел увидеть момент попадания — щит буквально взорвался от крупнокалиберной пули, попавшей точно в центр.</p><p>Пацан был хорош. Витя опустил бинокль и потрясённо уставился на него, всё ещё лежавшего на животе и глядевшего в оптический прицел. И с такого ракурса Витю посетило ещё одно откровение — под пыльными узкими джинсами скрывалась потрясающе аппетитная круглая попка. Назвать это произведение искусства как-то иначе — не поворачивался язык.</p><p>Расстреляв магазин и все щиты, пацан, не выпуская винтовку из рук, поднялся на ноги и послал Вите убийственный взгляд. Витя в ответ лишь сладко улыбнулся.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать в ООБР, — сказал Дядя Яша и протянул пацану руку, — рядовой Плисецкий.</p><p>Рядовой Плисецкий крепко пожал его ладонь.</p><p>За месяц, прошедший с «прослушивания», Витя успел его возненавидеть, влюбиться, снова возненавидеть и влюбиться во второй раз. А ещё — натереть неприличные мозоли на ладонях, думая по ночам о шикарной, но неприступной попке.</p><p>Он уже раз двадцать пытался подкатить, но снайпер ООБР Юрий Плисецкий (позывной «Фея») не реагировал на авансы, в упор не замечал намёков и не говорил ни «да», ни «нет». В отчаянии Витя подумывал зажать его где-нибудь в тёмном углу и хорошенько засосать. Но каждый раз вспоминал, что это не его метод. Майор Виктор Никифоров — ведущий тактической группы (позывной «Батя») — прибегал к насилию только для исполнения должностных обязанностей, и никак иначе.</p><p>Поэтому сейчас Витя упоённо надрачивал свой член, под его закрытыми веками воспоминания смешивались с фантазиями в невероятно возбуждающем коктейле. Оргазм подступал всё ближе, рука словно сама по себе двигалась всё быстрее, мышцы бедёр начали мелко подрагивать.</p><p>На периферии сознания послышался стук в дверь и приглушённое:</p><p>— Майор, шеф просит зайти. Эй, майор!</p><p>Но Витя ничего не слышал. Тело напряглось до звона в ушах, а потом его погребло под волной удовольствия. Он кончил себе на живот, почти отключившись от интенсивности ощущений, повёл по члену в последний раз и тихо выдохнул:</p><p>— Юра-а...</p><p>Звук захлопнувшейся двери прогремел в маленькой комнате как выстрел дальнобойной винтовки, а через секунду злой удивлённый голос произнёс:</p><p>— Ты на меня дрочишь!</p><p>Глупо было отрицать очевидное. Витя открыл глаза и, не пытаясь прикрыться, сладко улыбнулся своей ожившей эротической фантазии.</p><p>— Наконец-то до тебя дошло.</p><p>Юра хмурился и молча смотрел на его обнажённый живот. Взгляд то и дело соскальзывал ниже, и Витя не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии, ещё раз огладил член, растёр сперму по коже. Юра гулко сглотнул и отвёл глаза.</p><p>Дразнить его было, безусловно, весело, но он ведь пришёл сюда не просто так.</p><p>— Рядовой Плисецкий, смирно! Повторите донесение, — скомандовал Витя, поднялся с постели и принялся приводить свою форму в порядок.</p><p>Юра рефлекторно замер по стойке смирно — кое-какие понятия о субординации в его бедовой голове всё же водились — но уже через секунду засунул руки в карманы и мрачно буркнул:</p><p>— Я в увольнении, отсоси! — Потом, видимо, сам понял, что это прозвучало как предложение и нахмурился ещё сильнее, — Дядьяша сказал тебе зайти.</p><p>Витя застегнул форменную куртку, поправил воротничок, пригладил волосы.</p><p>— Увольнительная начнётся через сорок минут, когда прибудет транспорт, — проинформировал он Юру, — а пока что, рядовой Плисецкий, шагом марш на выход.</p><p>Тот послал ему убийственный взгляд, рывком поправил задравшуюся полу куртки и молча направился к двери. Витя двинулся следом.</p><p>«У тебя будет неделя на размышления, — мысленно сказал он Юре, — а когда мы все вернёмся на базу, я задам тебе один несложный вопрос».</p><p>План был максимально простым, в нём не было места осечке. И он рухнул, стоило Вите переступить порог штаба.</p><p>Дядя Яша, заложив руки за спину, стоял у окна и, не оборачиваясь, сказал:</p><p>— Собирай взвод. Отпуск отменяется. Через час вы вылетаете в Восточную Африку. У берегов Сомали пропало судно, перевозившее обогащённый уран. Это не пираты. Приказ командования — найти груз и уничтожить противника. — Он через плечо глянул на Витю. — Как понял?</p><p>Витя не задумываясь перетёк из «вольно» в «смирно» и чётко повторил:</p><p>— Найти и уничтожить.</p><p>Сожалений он не испытывал, ведь у псов войны не бывает выходных. А его несложный вопрос Юра услышит чуть позже, вот и всё.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>